Wholly aromatic liquid crystalline polyester resins have excellent heat resistance and dimensional stability, and excellent fluidity when they are molten, and due to such properties, they are used as a material for precision injection moulding in a wide range of applications including electronic parts. In particular, due to excellent dimensional stability and electrical insulating properties, the application range of wholly aromatic liquid crystalline polyester resins extends to a film for electronic materials and a material for substrates.
In detail, wholly aromatic liquid crystalline polyester resins are widely used in electronic parts requiring high electrical insulating properties after they are formed as a resin compound. However, since electrical insulating properties of conventional resin compounds are not sufficiently high, when they are used in, for example, electronic parts that are subject to high voltages, such as a microwave range, the insulating properties are destroyed and thus arc resistance is reduced, thereby leading to the destruction of the electronic parts.